


If Anime Characters had Executions.

by Tiffanychan123



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, anime - Fandom, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series, 下ネタという概念が存在しない退屈な世界 | Shimoseka | Shimoneta (Anime)
Genre: Character Death, Danganronpa AU, Danganronpa Executions, Execution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffanychan123/pseuds/Tiffanychan123
Summary: So yeah....I was thinking of what other anime characters would be like in Danganronpa and I came up with this....Upupupupupupu!





	1. Nagisa Misumi / Cure Black

**Author's Note:**

> This first is from a character from a cult classic anime which I'm in love with!

Nagisa Misumi / Cure Black

Ultimate: Lacrossist

* * *

 

**Lacrosse Balls of Fire!!!**

Nagisa is in a lacrosse playing field with lacrosse ball launchers at the walls of the cage, all while shaking nervously.

Monokuma then appears at the goal behind her and presses a button, making the machines at the walls relentlessly shoot Nagisa with lacrosse balls.

Nagisa then tries her best to dodge as many balls as she can, even using her lacrosse stick to throw a few balls away from her at one point. But she gets hit with a bunch of them, causing bruises to appear on her body.

During all the pain however, Nagisa see's the silhouette of a familiar face at the goal at the other end of the pitch, that being her close partner and friend Honoka Yukishiro, after seeing the small light of hope before her, Nagisa, all while getting hit and trying to dodge the balls she eventually gets to Honoka.

Suddenly however, it is then revealed to Nagisa, much to her despair and dismay, that it's another Monokuma in a pretty convincing disguise, and as tears fall down Nagisa's now horribly bruised and horrified face, Monokuma whacks her to the middle of the field by a big lacrosse stick Monokuma was holding.

Nagisa was then shot to death by the lacrosse balls.

 


	2. Anna Nishikinomiya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first suggested character I'm doing, thanks for suggesting this Idraegan!

Anna Nishikinomiya

Ultimate Student Council President

 

* * *

 

** The Student Council President's Lovesick Parade! **

 

Anna is walking down a high school hallway, filled with people cheering her on, along with signs saying "Well Done Anna!" with Anna herself looking both happy and a little fearful about what's going on.

After a bit of walking however she starts getting the feeling she's being controlled by someone, even getting a little uncomfortable she then gets a little fearful after noticing puppet strings on her complete with really small hooks within her body.

Anna's train of thought is then lost when she eyes a figure resembling Tanukichi in the distance, filled with the lovestruck determination to reach and to become one with the man she loves.

Anna runs to Tanukichi as fast as she can, even with the excruciating pain going throughout her body, making Monokuma furious, all while trying his best to keep a hold of his new puppet.

When Anna is just inches away from the Tanukichi lookalike, Monokuma uses the control bars he has within his paws and angrily rips apart Anna from limb from limb...With Anna dying with a surprised, and yet lovestruck smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment on which anime character I should do an execution for in the future!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment on which anime character I should do an execution for in the future! I'm thinking of doing 16 executions, but I could do more if I get enough requests!


End file.
